QuieremeComo te quiero yo
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Resumen: *post Brotherhood* *EdwardxLing* Lan Fan es asesinada Ling es torturado y ya no encuentra motivos para seguir viviendo ¿podra Edward protegerlo de los demás y de el mismo?¿Ling encontrara a que aferrarse para vivir?
1. Chapter 1

Quiereme Como Te Quiero Yo

EdxLing

Resumen: (post Brotherhood) Lan Fan es asesinada Ling es torturad y ya no encuentra motivos para seguir viviendo ¿podra Edward protegerlo de los demás y de el mismo?¿Ling encontrara a que aferrarse para vivir? Winry pondrá a Ed entre la espada y la pared ¿a quien escogerá? ¿a Ling o a ella?...

**Capitulo 1: "Rescate"**

Cuidad Central…

El cuartel central había recibido una llamada anónima, habían denunciado un secuestro en la calle #15 el actual jefe del departamento de investigaciones el Coronel Edward Elric es el encargado para hacer las investigaciones referente al caso del secuestro ya que se trataba de alguien cercano al coronel

Cuando Edward escucho el caso acepto hacerse cargo del rescate, no solo por tratarse de alguien cercano a el si no tambien porque sus propios ojos querían verlo ya que el suponía que en estos momentos el se encontraba en su país, empezando su mandato a lado de su guardaespaldas no en ese cochino garaje…

-lo hare yo-dijo Edward sin pensarlo dos veces

Salio junto con su nuevo escuadron ,hace poco menos de 3 meses había sido asendido y le asignaron varios subordinados a su cargo, junto con ellos iria y rescataría a Ling costase lo que costase

La puerta del garaje fue abierta

Yamato tenia ganas de preguntarle algo a su jefe pero sabia que cuando el tenia esa mirada no era bueno meterse con e…

Llegaron a la calle #15 de Central, se bajaron, el rubio saco su arma mientras los otros forzaban la puerta para abrirla, para sorpresa y extrañesa de los presentes la puerta estaba abierta y sin bajar la guardia entraron al garaje

Edwardcon la vistabuscaba un indisio de que Ling estuviese ahí

-jefe, aquí hay un cuerpo-dijo Yamato

-voy-dijo Edward tuvo que llevarse la mano a su boca para evitar que saliera un gemido de sorpresa , tomo su pulso estaba muerta…

-¿la conoce?-pregunta Ian

-si era una amiga-dijo Edward y con la vista busco desesperadamente a Ling para ver si estaba el en esa habitacion o tendriaque buscar mas, pero su mirada paro en una esquina, se acerco al menor , noto que Ling miraba hacia donde estabael cuerpo de Lan Fan, esperaba que sus suposisiones estarían mal y que asesinaron a Lan Fan enfrente de los ojos de Ling para despues torturarlo a el, su condición era muy grave, partes de su cuerpo estaban moreteadas , su largo cabello negro enredado y manchado de sangre su carita llena de cicatrices, sos ojos estaban vacion, no tenían vida, Edward se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de Ling

-Ling soy yo-dijo Edward acaricio con dulzura sus cabellos, Ling se había abrazado a Edward y lloraba-tranquilo, todo va a estar bien-continuo diciendo Edward para tranquilizar al muchacho ya que Ling intentaba hablar pero no podía sacar alguna palabra alguna y su piel estaba demasiado palida y adelgazo considerablemente para su edad

Cargo a Ling en brazos para sacarlo de ahi y llevarlo al hospital

-¡jefe! ¿Qué hacemos con la muchacha?-pregunta Ian

-llamen al forence!-grito Edward, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era Ling, lo subio a la parte de atrás de su auto ya que no podía esperar una ambulancia sentía que si esperaba Ling pudiera morir

Se paso algunos altos y de paso unos buenos insultos pero nada le importaba mas que Ling

Llego al hospital gritando polr ayuda, inmediatamente los médicos al ver el estado del joven no se hicieron del rogar y fueron a atenderlo inmediatamente, lo metieron a urgencias Edward queria entrar con el pero no lo dejaromn, se quedo a fuera esperando noticias sobre su pequeño…

Despues llegaron Yamato, Ian Roy y Riza

-¿Cómo estaLing?-pregunta Riza

-aun esta en urgencias-dijo Edward

-pero ¿Cómo lo viste tu?-pregunta Mustang

-esta muy delicado-dijo Edward

4 hros despues

Salían para informarle a Edward sobre su estado…

-¿familiares del joven yao?-pregunta el medico

-su familia esta muerta, yo soy su tutor-dijo Edward-¿esta grave?-se atrevio Edward a preguntar

-Si esta delicado, presenta una grave desnutrición y perdida del color de su piel por los días que estuvo encerrado, su columna esta dañada así que tardara en recuperar los movimientos de sus brazos y piernas, hay una contusion en su cabeza, posiblemente cuando despierte no se acordara lo que paso además sus costillas están rotas,además..-guardo un poco de silencio, no estaba seguroen tener que comunicárselo pero tarde o temprano se el rubio iba a enterarse

-¿ademas que?-

-ademas, el muchacho fue brutalmente violado, y al ser menor de edad esta en nuestras manos hacer llegar la denuncia correspondiente a la autoridad, además nececitara de muchos cuidados paciencia y cariño- comento el medico a Edward

-yo me hare cargo de eso, soy el general Roy Mustang y estamos investigando su secuestro-dijo Roy

-Y yo me encargare de cuidarlo y de cubrir todos los gastos-dijo Edward

-me parece perfecto, un crimen así no tiene porque quedarse inmune-dijo el medico

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?-pregunta Eddward

-en un momento lo transladaremos a una habitacion para que usted pueda verlo-se retiro

-gracias-

-¿Por qué dijiste que su familia estaba muerta? Aun tiene a Mei-dijo Riza y observo una cinica sonrisa en su rostro,Roy sabia algo pero no toda la historia

-si, Mei es su familia pero la ultima vezque ellos estuvieron juntos ella lo trato muy mal y lo hizo llorar-dijo Edward ahora entendieron porque le dijo eso al meidco el rubio y Roy empezó a atar los cabos sueltos

-¿esa discusión que tuvieorn porque fue?-

-porque Ling fue designado emperador y ella no-dijo Edwardy Roy teniasus sospechas sobre quien podría ser el autor intelectual de su secuestro.

-encargate de cuidar de Ling nosotros nos haremos cargo de las investigaciones-dijo Roy

-gracias-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Sospechas e investigaciones

Capitulo 2 : sospechas e investigaciones

-encargate de cuidar de Ling nosotros nos haremos cargo de las investigaciones-dijo Roy

-gracias-dijo Edward y cuando ya estaba usando el equipo de seguridad necesaria entro a Terapia Intensiva para poder ver a Ling, cerro los ojos al ver la imagen que tenia ante el, no era el ling que recordaba y que cuando despertaría la realidad para Ling seria muy dura hace algunos meses perdió a Fu y ahora perdia a Lan Fan…

Despues de saber de la condiciond e Ling Roy y Riza regresaron a la esena del crimen para investigar, los cuerpos de Lan Fan y del secuestrador fueron llevador al forence y empezaron a recrear toda la esena

-Edward había dicho que el no sabia que habían secuestrado a Ling hasta que recibió la llamada anonima.-dijo Roy

-entonces la única que pudo haber sabido era Lan Fan-dijo Riza

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunta Roy

-esta nota estaba en el pantalón de Lan Fan-dijo Riza y Roy la leyó

"tengo a tu príncipe si lo quieres volver a ver ven a esta dirección, no llames a los militares ni mucho menos al alquimista de acero"

-debe ser alhguien que conoce muy bien a Ling si no no hubiera mencionado a Edward o a la milicia-dijo Roy

-llamo el forence, ya tiene la autopsia, Lan Fan murió aproximadamente hace 2 dias junto con el otro asesino, y el asesino es de Xing-dijo Havoc

-Mei Chang-dijo Roy de repente

-¿la niña que mesalvo?-pregunta Riza

-si, por lo que una vez Edward me dijo que ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Ling se hubiera convertido en emperador-

-¿crees que por eso lo haya mandado a secuestrar para matarlo?-pregunta Riza

-es lo mas seguro, nececitare pruebas contundentes si queremos meterla a la cárcel y así conseguir una orden de extradiccion para poderla arrestar-dijo Roy

-si aunque no creo que Alphonse nos crea, e su novia-dijo Riza

-por eso nececito las pruebas-dijo Roy-pero a Ed si se lo diremos-

-si es el mas interesado en hacer justicia-dijo Roy

3 meses despues

Las cosas seguían igual, Ling seguia inconsiente de vez en cuando tenia pocos reflejos, el rubio iba todos los días a verlo y si el no podiaestar con el, se quedaba Alphonse o Riza.

Estaban esperando a que Ling despertara para ver que hacían con los testos de Lan Fan… Edward decidio no decirle nada a Ling ni a Alphonse hasta saber que paso realmente ya que por lo que apuntan lasinvestigaciones Mei seria la autora intelectual del secuestro de Ling

Flash Back

Edward empujaba a Mei haciala salida de la casa de Winry, ella y Ling habían discutido e hizo llorar a este ultimo "hubiera deseado que no nacieras, eres un estorbo para mi y te arrepentiras".

-largate de mi casa!-grito Edward

-¡no me puedes correr así no es tu casa ¿y con que derecho lo haces?-pregunta Mei

-porque se me da la gana-dijo Edward

-Winry-dijo Mei mirando a la rubia, esta no sabia que decir

-sera mejor que te vayas,Ling esta muy alterado-Pinako bajaba las escaleras del 2ndo piso de la casa

-se arrepentirán ¡ambos tu y el!-molesta salio de la casita…

Fin Flash Back

Ante el recuerdo, Edward apretó uno de sus puños Ling empezó a parpadear y a mover su mano ligeramente Ed pensó que tenia otro reflejo pero el menor abrió sus ojos

-Ling-dijo Edward contento ya que por fin había despertado

Salio rápidamente para ver si estaba cerca de ahí el medico, lo encontró y 5 minutos despues regresaron para querevisara a Ling

-sus heridas están cerradas y su voz en cualquier momento la puede recuperar, hay que etsar checando cada semana el golpe en el cerebro ya que tiene una pequeña inflamación-dijo el medico

-¿eso es peligroso?-pregunta Edward

-no es peligroso siempre y cuando no reciba noticias impactantes o que puedan lastimarlo mucho-dijo el medico y el rubio pensó que hasta que pasara el peligro Ling no debía de saber nada sobre Mei

-¿Cómo podrá comunicarse?.-pregunta Edward

-podrian adquirirun pequeño pizarrón donde el joven pueda comunicarse con ustedes-dijo el doctor

-¿Cuándo podre llevármelo a casa?-

-hoy mismo pueden salir peor regresaran cada semana para checar esa inflamación-

-por supuesto me encargare de traerlo-dijo Edward y al parecer Ling no estaba nada contento con la noticia…

continuara


	3. Chapter 3:Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Capitulo 3: "Una dura realidad"**

-hoy mismo pueden salir peor regresaran cada semana para checar esa inflamación y ver que no haya complicaciones-dijo el medico

-por supuesto me encargare de traerlo-dijo Edward y al parecer Ling no estaba nada contento con la noticia de que cada semana volveria al hospital…

-acompañeme por favor señor Elricnececito que firmeunos papeles y pague lacuenta para hoy mismo llevárselo-dijo el medico

-si enseguida lo acompaño, Al quédate con el-

-claro hermano-dijo Al y se sento junto a Ling para platicarle las ultimas cosas que han pasado, habían arreglado una de las habitaciones de lamancion para Ling habían usado la de Alphonse para que Ling se quedara ahí ya que estaba a lado de la de Edward y así por cualquier cosa que pasara Ed pudiera ir rápidamente a verlo y Al se mudo a otra habitacion

Edward regreso a la habitacion empujando una silla de ruedas…

-¿eso que es?-pregutna Al

-una silla de ruedas-contesta Ed

-ya lo se me refiero a que ¿para que la trajiste?-pregunta Al

-politica del hospital-dijo Ed, Ling jalo la camisa de Al llamando su atención

-¿Qué sucede Ling?- el menor negó con su cabeza

-¿no quieres usarla?-pregunta Al, Ling asiente con la cabeza

-entonces ven, te sacare enbrazos-dijo Edward y se acerco a la cama para cargarlo y sacarlo en brazos…

Lo llevo al auto y lo sento en la parte de atrás del aujto y arrancaron hacia la casa de Edward , Ling extrañaba sentir los rayos del sol sobre su piel estuvo 3 meses secuestrado y 3 meses en coma sin salir del hospital y sentía maravillosamente genial los rayos sobre su pie,, en los minutos que Edward estuvo fuera Alphonse le platicaba sobre su nueva casa, había un jardín enorme y un balcón donde Ling podría tomar el sol sin ningún problema y cómodamente ya que necesitaba recuperar el tono habitual de su piel una de las indicaciones que el medico le había dado a Ed era que tomara el sol minimo unos 10 minutos diarios, la casa de Edward era hermosa por lo que escuchaba, ya ansiaba llegar y conocerla…

Edward estaciono el auto afuera de la casa, Ling asomo su cabeza para observarla y bajan del auto para ir a la casa, Despues de la guerra Edward fue promovido a coronel, donde recibia una buena pag por la cual el y su hermano vivian sin ningún problema, ahora Lingtambien dependería de el…

-entra, mira por aca estará tu cuerto, estará en medio del mio y del de Al-dijo Edward y empiezan a subir las escaleras, la habitacion era amplia pero no era tan grande como la que tuvo en el palacio pero era comoda y calida había un tocador con un espejo y dos mesitas de noche a lado de su cama, había unas flores en la cama junto con una cajita, primero tomo la cajita y la abrió era un pequeño pizarrón, eso lo entristecio pero sabia que era la única forma si se quería cominucar, despues tomo las rosas y las olio tenían una fragancia muy dulce y noto un papelito entre los ramos de las rosas y abrió el papelito

"gracias por no rendirete y seguir adelante no estas solo me tienes a mi"

Ling mostro su bella sonrisa

"gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi y espero que no termines cansándote de mi y terfmines abandonándome"

-jamas voy a abandonarte-dijo Edward, Ling seguia sonriendo

-te dejo para que desempaques, Kyoko mando tus cosas-dijo Edward Ling asiente con su cabeza y se puso a empcacar Edward se llevo las flores para ponerla en un vaso con agua Ling sacaba su ropa y empezaba a acomodarlaobservo que en la maleta etsaba el osito de peluche que le había regalado Lan Fan en uno de sus cumpleaños, lo coloco en la cama, se sentía tan vacio si no fuese por Edward no sabría donde estuviera en esos momentos

Primero perdió a Fu en la guerra, ahora perdia a Lan Fan estaba solo, la habían matado frente a sus ojos y el no pudo hacer nafa para defenderla

Se tapo las orejas ya que recordaba sus gritos y lloro hasta quedarse dormido, despues Edward entro y observo que Ling estaba ya dormido, agarro una manta y la coloco sobre su cuerpo para taparlo ya que la tarde era fresca en Amestris…

Alrededor de las 7 de la noche Ling despertó cuando su estomago empezaba a gruñir mientras se tallaba los ojos olio un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina se levanto y fue a ver que era

Edward se encontraba preparando la cena para el y para Ling este se acerco a Ed y le toco la espalda

-ya despertaste ¿tienes hambre?-pregunta Ed, Ling asiente con su cabeza-vete a sentar ya casi termino Ling lo obedecio y fuie a sentarse despues Edward llevo la cena cocino lo que recordaba que era lo que mas le gustaba a Ling o mas bien lo que mas comia cuando llego a Central pollo frikto y spaguetti, Ling suspiro con nostalgia y empezó a comer lo que Edward cocino para el…

-no se si te guste,, era lo que mas comias cuando estabas aquí-dijo Ed, Ling asiente con su cabeza Edward entendio que todo estaba bien-hare que tu estancia aquí sea agradable de que no pudiera hablar

Despues de cenar fueron a dormir, Ed tiernamente beso su frente, y lo arropo con las cobijkas

-si te sientes mal mi habitacion esta a lado a la derecha, a la izquierda esta la de Al-dijo Ed Ling asiente con su cabeza mientras el rubio se despedia y salía de la habitacion de Ling aduera se encontró con Al

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunta Al

-triste-contesto Ed

-es nrmal, perdió a la única familia que le quedaba y la que tiene no se preocupa por el-dijo Al

-pero haremos que olvide todo eso ¿no?-pregunta Edward

-si estas en lo cierto ¿pero ya lo sabe Winry?-pregunta Al

-¿saber que?-

-que estas cuidando de Ling, ustedes dos van a casarse ¿no?-pregunta el menor

-si nos casaremos y tambien le dire sobre lo que le paso a Ling pero primero voy a preocuparme por el y ya despues le marcare a Winry, que descanses hermano-dijo Edward

-tu tambien Ed-

A mitad de la madrugada Ling soñaba pero no era un sueño muy bonito que digamos…

Se retorica efn la cama y lanzaba manotazos al aire, como golpeando algo invisible varias manos acariciaban su cuerpo y sentía unas embestidas feroses dentro de su curpo, se despertó llorando se levanto y fue a la habitacion de Edward para despertarlo, jalo lacamisa de Ed y este reeacciono

-¿Ling pequeño que paso?-pregunta Edward observo que de sus ojos salían lagrimax supuso que tuvo una pesadilla, hizo un espacio emn la cama y el menor se acostó a su lado abrazandose a Ed-tramquilo, todo esta bien fue una pesadilla-

Ling tardo en dormirse pero pore las suaves caricias que Ed le daba a su cabello se quedo dormido profundamente…

Continuara…


End file.
